far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Immortal Association
The Immortal Association, or The Association for short, is an alliance between Deathless Conflict Solutions, The Trilliant Ring, and House Serpens. Origins The Immortal Association can find its origins in the early days of both The Deathless and the Trilliant Ring. Starting first with Operation: Troubleshooting, where the newly founded mercenary company was hired by the researchers stationed in outpost Igliza to protect them from all kinds of threats like pirates, spies, Imperial Forces, and so forth. This first contract between the two organizations started the good relationship that would endure the test of time. This resulted in The Deathless providing security training to the nascent Trilliant Ring. The second operation that cemented the cooperative nature between the two was Operation: Bright Idea, where DCS eliminated a competitor of The Trilliant Ring. Following the success of the Operation, Trilliant hired The Deathless for training of their newly formed special forces detachment, the Aatxe. In exchange Trill would send their cyberware prototypes to the mercenary company for field testing. Over the years this tradition of research exchanges and cooperation would come together into various projects looking to enhance the Deathless soldier and the Trilliant Ring employee. In the year 3200 the two companies decided to officially announce their association and fully fund and organize their research and development operations. New Addition Shortly after the officialization of the Immortal Association, House Serpens offered their wise and diligent guidance to the Trilliant Ring and The Deathless in exchange for a place in their association. The two corporations, smelling the opportunities the caretakers of the Empire would provide them, promptly accepted the offer. House Serpens formally announced their integration into the Association shortly afterwards. Mission By their own admission, the goal of the Immortal Association is “To provide a wide array of services to the most valued customers of Acheron Rho”. The Association is a for-profit alliance between the three associates that puts their common interest in monetary gain to their advantage. Together, the companies collaborate to design battle-tested cyberware, enhanced LET and avant-garde genetic modifications that will one day be sold to the paying customer. Services and Products Each member of the Immortal Association keep their usual business model independant from one another. This includes The Deathless’ mercenary work, the Trilliant Ring’s banking ventures and House Serpens' medical and psionic caretaking. It is possible however that the three would, once in a while, co-operate on business opportunities with one another. Products of The Immortal Association available to customers include, but are not limited to, military-grade, field-tested Trilliant technology, branded merchandise like Trilliant DVodka, Association fashion implements and much more. With the addition of House Serpens, the business venture is now looking at high end psitech, expanded private medical services (the name “Drop Doc” has surfaced recently). Often times the Association will pool funds in order to give research grants to teams of “independent” researchers to push their work even further. Most of the time these researchers are “recruited” by one corporation or the other following their failure to repay the debt owed to The Association. Project Magnum Opus Project Magnum Opus is the title given to the Immortal Association’s super soldier project, which explores diverse ways to create the perfect soldier and, in the future, the perfect human being. This project is where most of the co-opted funds go in The Immortal Association and is the main goal behind the alliance, that of becoming immortal under any circumstance. The project is separated into 9 teams, which explore 9 different ways to make the perfect soldier. Magnum Opus bases its research on the previous testing made by Trilliant, the MESCOM gestaltists, the Deathless’ technology department and House Serpens researchers to advance their end goal. The project is kept solidly under wraps by all members of The Immortal Association, as its discovery would jeopardize the member factions’ integrity with Imperial authorities. Rumours Many rumours surround the Immortal Association, what do Trilliant, House Serpens, and the Deathless have in common? What is their true goal? What is in that Trilliant Branded Serpens approved DVodka? Did Serpens use their psionic powers to influence the Trilliant and Deathless leaders? Most rumours are completely unfounded, of course, but some hold a sliver of truth. Research Ethics (or lack thereof) Conspiracy theorists sometimes pull extremely disturbing theories on the research practices of the Immortal Association. Stories of abductions, purposefully inflicted severe trauma, child indoctrination, genetic modifications bordering on heretical are only some of the rumours that come out of the wild imaginations of those who try and discredit the respectable business group. Some would even go as far as making links between the Immortal Association and criminal syndicates based out of Hong Lu who dabble in the sale of maltech. Association Confinement Protocols Shortened to ACPs by the rumour mongers these would be artifacts, maltech, research projects or subjects gone horribly wrong that require special containment. These protocols would be one of the most deeply kept secrets by the Association, with vaults, prisons and God knows what to make sure whatever is too terrifying for them never sees light ever again. Category:The Deathless Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:House Serpens Category:Organizations Category:Alliances Category:The Immortal Association